Never Going To Be Alone
by Yoyodiza
Summary: Harry wonders if he can ever see his parents. Luckily, time can be re-written to a degree...


Harry sat on his bed, leafing through the photo album that Hagrid had made for him in his first year. He had been stuck on the image of his parents dancing around a fountain for a while, not quite able to tear his eyes away. It hurt so much, even though he'd never really known them. He has one memory where his mother and father were looking over the crib at him, smiling down at their young baby. They were laughing and happy. Harry's not even sure if it was a real memory, but he clung to it like a life raft. It was all he had of his parents, apart from photos and memories from their friends. He just wished there was a chance that he could have had some time with them, to get to know them on his own terms, rather than through ghosts from the past.

Sighing, he closed the scrapbook and set it down. More than anything, he wished he could just see them, and it made his heart ache to know that he would never get the chance.

Wait a minute.

Why had it never occurred to him?

Suddenly engrossed with this new idea, he ran from his dorm, making his way down the dormitory stairs. It was a longshot, but maybe it would work. He had to try. He sped past other students who looked on at him confused, wondering where he was off to in such a rush. He was so fast that he almost crashed into Hermione, who was carrying a huge pile of books she had acquired from the library.

'Harry! What's wrong?' He turned back to her, his face lighting up in familiarity. He moved towards her, and gripped the tops of both her arms.

'Hermione, can you help me? I've just had this crazy idea. It might not work, due to laws of time or whatever, but I need to try!' He said quickly, trying to get Hermione to see how important and urgent this mission was. She put her books to the side, and look into his face worriedly.

'What crazy idea?' She had inkling that it involved a time-turner.

'I could go and see my parents! I could meet them and actually talk to them, if I used a time-turner!'

Hermione looked at him sadly, as she shook her head.

'Harry, is that such a good idea?' Harry's face fell.

'I know it's crazy, but I just want to see them. I don't even need to talk to them. I just need some proof that they existed. Proof with my own eyes.'

'But Harry, once you see them, you're going to want to see them all the time. And then what about when that isn't enough? Because seeing them won't be enough for you. I know you. You'd want to save them. But you can't Harry. Not without breaking several time laws. Harry, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this.' Hermione looked genuinely upset that she had to say this. Yet Harry still had hope.

'I've got to see them. It aches that I have no idea who they are. I wouldn't intervene. I just… need this.' He let go of her, and let his arms drop to his side. 'I'll see you later Hermione.' Harry turned his back, and ran in the direction of Dumbledore's office. He tried to stop trembling, but what Hermione had said shook him. Would it be really risky? Would seeing them really not be enough to satisfy this break in his heart? Would it make it worse?

He continued running, the pounding of his heart drumming against his chest as he approached his destination. He approached the giant eagle, slipped in the password and entered the staircase to Dumbledore's office.

'Sir?' Harry entered, gazing around at the books and portraits of headmasters and headmistresses past. The wise wizard was sat at his huge desk, flicking through a knitting magazine at crochet patterns. He looked over the top of the magazine, his half-moon glasses perched on the end of his nose.

'Hello Harry, how can I help you?' Harry tried to catch his breath. Now he was here, he was suddenly hit with a wave of doubt. What if it wouldn't work?

'Professor, I was wondering if… erm.. 'That I could use a time-turner.' Dumbledore looked at him in surprise.

'A time-turner? Whatever for?' Harry looked down at his feet, before looking Dumbledore straight in the eyes.

'I want to see my parents. Not necessarily talk to them, but I just want to see them, alive. It hurts me that I never really got to know them.'

Dumbledore stood up from his desk.

'My dear boy, I understand why you want to do this. But I worry that it would lead to disastrous consequences –'

'I'm not going to change time! I'm not that weak or selfish, no matter how much I wish I could save them –'

'No, Harry, I meant disastrous consequences for your happiness. Once you experience their life-force, you will never forget it. Which is good. But it would increase your pain afterwards. I'm just thinking of you.'

Harry's defensive stance shifted. He understood what Dumbledore was saying to him. But it didn't stop his need.

'Please Sir, you can trust me with this. I…I need this.' Harry implored. He needed Dumbledore to understand. It seemed that he did.

'Okay Harry, I trust you. Just don't go blabbing to Professor McGonagall. She'll have my beard in a cauldron if she knew. And only for one trip.'

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He was actually being given permission.

'Thank you Sir. You have no idea how grateful I am. It's just amazing!'

Dumbledore moved across the room to a padlocked draw. He unlocked it with a wordless charm, and slipped his hand in. Slowly, he pulled out a time-turner, and handed it over to the young wizard.

'Just be careful.'

'Yes Sir.'

…

He'd made it. He was in Godric's Hollow. Harry looked around at his hometown, trying to see if he remembered any of the landmarks. It was very unfamiliar to him. He walked past the churchyard, slowly scanning the area for any sight of his parents. They must be around here somewhere. He continued to walk around the small village, beginning to despair a bit. He had a certain amount of time, and if he didn't see them soon he would never be able to return, and the trip would be pointless.

That was when he saw them.

There was small clearing with a few swings and a slide. There was no one there apart from a young couple huddled around a baby in the swing. The father was pushing the baby gently, as the baby gurgled in delight as he flew into the air. The mother watched her small family, laughing and smiling with happiness. Her red hair blew about in the wind, as her green eyes crinkled as she smiled.

Harry had found them. His parents. He felt a rush of warmth flood throughout him, the happiness incomprehensible. They were here alive, right now, in front of him. In his own time they were dead, but right now in the present they were breathing and laughing and smiling. They were happy, and it made his heart clench in love. It was overwhelming. Before he knew it, he had begun to walk towards them, and he had to stop himself. As he was now closer, he could make out parts of their conversation.

'Honestly James, I told you muggle parks were fun for children.'

'Okay okay, you're right. I just never experienced them.'

'Look at him, he loves it.' Lily smiled at her son.

'We're so lucky we have him.' James said suddenly. Lily looked at her husband, noting his sudden change of tone from fun to serious.

'We are. We're lucky we have each other.' They shared a smile, before turning back to Baby Harry.

Harry's heart beat faster. They really had been happy, despite the fact that they were on the run at this point. Suddenly, Lily looked up and spotted him. Their identical eyes met and a shared feeling passed through them. He knew she could feel it too, because she froze. Her eyes searched his face, as if trying to identify him as someone she knew. Then she broke out in a grin. This startled him, causing the feeling to fade and they became strangers again. She waved at him. He couldn't help but wave back, but he knew this was as far as contact could go.

He could feel the tug of time as it began to pull him back into the future.

…

Lily looked up to see if the boy was still there. He had looked eerily familiar, but she couldn't place him. In the moment where their eyes had met, she felt a sudden urge to protect him. His eyes looked so forlorn and lonely, but kind. She wondered why he was so alone. As she glanced back, he had vanished. Strange. Lily nudged her husband.

'James, did you see that boy?'

He looked at her confused.

'What boy? Why?'

Lily was about to comment on the feeling of familiarity, but decided against it.

'Never mind.' Feeling maternal, she stopped the swing. She picked up her baby boy and held him in her arms. She brought his head to her face, as she let her lips brush gently against his forehead.

'You're never going to be alone, Harry. Mummy will always be here for you.'


End file.
